


Vignettes

by flash_the_geist



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Vignettes, gonna write more Vivi soon, moving these from tumblr just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/pseuds/flash_the_geist
Summary: Little bite-sized fics from my tumblr. Featuring: Vivi the memelord punster, Liz the long-suffering spirit medium, facepalming spectres, and general shenanigans.





	1. In which Vivi can't stop won't stop

“I mean it Arthur,” she says, grin wicked and eyebrows waggling, “you haven’t got a mean bone in your body. Unless it’s-”

“VIVI!” He can feel he’s redder than a tomato. There’s no way he can even look her in the eye right now, let alone Lewis. Just great.

She cackles so hard her glasses slide down to the tip of her nose. “Okay, okay! Calm that restless spirit of yours.”

“Vivi.”

“Be still your beating heart, amirite?”

“Vivi.”

“Does he kiss like a thing possessed?”

“ _Stop._ ”

“…I think I actually, physically can’t. Do you know how many of these I’ve been saving up? It’s been months, Artie! Months!”

Lewis unwinds himself from Arthur just enough to reach out a finger and push her glasses back in place, gaze full of affection. “ **Luckily I’ve learned the silence of the grave.** ”

Mystery gives them a pleading look and sticks his head under a cushion. Arthur groans and gives up. It’s nice that they can joke about this now, but Vivi, for _heaven’s sake…_


	2. In which a spirit medium points out the obvious and Lewis is d o n e with Arthur's guilt complex

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Liz takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the looming spectre. It’s staring at her so fixedly she’s surprised she hasn’t burst into flame, but it hasn’t attacked yet, so there’s a chance… She tilts her head up to look at Arthur, face grim. “That’s not your friend anymore. It’s something else - something _other_.” She locks her gaze back onto the spirit and they eyeball each other warily.

“Uh, yeah,” Arthur says, ruffling the back of his head and looking distinctly _un_ surprised, “I know. I’m kinda… the one that killed him?” Behind him, violet ghost-lights roll heavily in their sockets as the spectre shakes its ( _his?_ ) skull.

Liz is reluctantly impressed that something without eyes can look so sarcastic, and then she actually parses the sentence. “WHAT?”

There’s a shuffle and an echoing sigh, and the spectre smacks his skull into one massive palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz is some generic spirit medium they bump into one time. Poor Lewis has had this conversation with Arthur so many times...


	3. In which Arthur's Mom Mode is activated

He knows it’s Lewis. He was just talking to him over breakfast, he knows this is his best friend, they love each other, they were giggling over Vivi’s stupid jokes this _very morning_ , dammit. But as Lewis’ manifested anger grows out of control, some part of his hindbrain can’t help itself. He dives for cover, shrinking down as far as he can manage behind a chair, metal arm held protectively over his head as the neon flames swamp the room. Arthur closes his eyes.

There’s a terrified shriek and a loud bang, then a very poignant silence.

“ **…Ow. Huh, he actually shot me.** “

Arthur’s eyes snap back open and he’s vaulted back over the chair before his brain can catch up to him. Lewis floats in the center of the room. The ghost-fire has vanished, contained back in and around his large frame, and a still figure lies at his feet.

"Lewis! Are… you okay? Where did he shoot you?” Arthur rapidly checks his friend over. Lewis is posed oddly but he can’t figure out if anything’s wrong, is he bleeding?

Lewis gives him a strange look. “ **I’m fine. Look,** “ he moves his hand and shows Arthur a tiny hole just below his ribs on the left side.

"Oh _god_ , what do I do?” He clamps his own hand back over the hole, frantically looking around, and starts pulling Lewis towards the door. It’s frustratingly difficult to move him. “It’s okay, there’s a first aid kit in the van, you’ll-”

“ **Arthur.** ”

“-be alright buddy, I’ll get you help, I’ll-”

“ **Arthur.** ”

“-get Vivi, can you make it to the van? Quick-”

“ ** _Arthur._** ”

“What??”

Lewis runs a thumb along his cheek. His eyes are warm. “ **I’m a ghost.** “

”…..Oh. Oh yeah.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love [blakysart](http://blakysart.tumblr.com/)’s ’[Lewis in Mom Mode](http://blakysart.tumblr.com/post/180285112213/arthur-trips-and-hurts-his-knee-and-lewis-senses)’ and I got to thinking, what if something activated Arthur’s?


	4. In which news of the Mystery Skulls Tragedy has gotten around, and the paranormal community bands together to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Blame the Ghost Peppers Discord for enabling the end of this ridiculousness)

Vivi and Arthur are washing the dinner dishes when the first visitor arrives, announcing herself with an officious knock on their front door.

“I’m a trained spirit medium,” the blonde woman on their doorstep intones with great solemnity, voice quiet as she broaches the delicate topic. “I’ve heard you… recently lost someone.” She clasps her hands in front of her. “I thought I would offer my services in case you want to contact them.”

Vivi can’t help it - she gives a loud snort, and promptly claps a hand over her mouth.

The medium stares, offended. “I have to say, no one’s ever reacted quite like that before. Do you think spirit channelling is a joke? I know perfectly well that you’re not strangers to the paranormal, you shouldn’t-”

“No no,” Vivi says, waving her hands rapidly. “Sorry, we believe you. It’s just, uh… why don’t you come in?”

Vivi ushers the woman inside, gesturing her to a couch and perching eagerly on the armchair next to her. Arthur abandons the spoons and hovers in the kitchen doorway, nodding politely at the woman as he holds up a freshly-washed glass. “Can I get you anything? Water?”

“No, thank you.”

“We’re very, uh, grateful that you came,” Vivi says, sliding over to make room as Arthur join her. “I didn’t realise word had gotten out so quickly. We did lose someone recently, it’s true, but you see - we have absolutely no trouble contacting him.”

“It’s getting him to shut up, that’s the problem,” mutters Arthur, and Vivi elbows him.

The medium nods, trying to regain her equilibrium. “I see. Well, I do sense an energy around you - it seems to be getting stronger even now. Perhaps I can help-”

“ **Hey guys. Who’s your new friend?** “ Lewis, appearing from the hallway, nods at their guest. Arthur is relieved to see the dorky aviator sunglasses stuck firmly over his eyes.

"Hey Lewis,” Vivi grins, “this is…”

“Liz,” the medium supplies.

“…Liz. She heard about our… recent loss and thought she could help.”

His eyebrows flick up. “ **Oh? That’s very nice of you, Liz. What’s your, eh, specialty? Is that the term?** ”

Vivi nods as Liz answers, smoothing her skirts awkwardly. “I am a trained spirit medium. I’ve had success in bringing closure to many who have lost loved ones.”

“ **Right. That’s very …noble,** ” says Lewis, sounding somewhat strangled.

There’s an awkward pause as the Skulls all dart glances at each other. Vivi starts to giggle.

Confused, Liz nonetheless forges determinedly on. “I sense a presence in this house.”

“ _Do_ you?” Arthur asks genially. “How strange.”

“Wait a minute…” Liz eyes Lewis oddly. “Isn’t that-”

“Um,” says Vivi.

“Ah,” says Arthur.

“ **Err…** ” says Lewis.

Liz’s eyes widen as she stares at Lewis, and she suddenly leaps to her feet. The trio jump up after her, jumbling their explanations in their hurry to come up with an excuse.

“Actually that’s… Lewis’ twin brother!” Vivi exclaims, at the same time as Arthur says “So we resurrected him!” and Lewis wildly shouts “ **I GOT BETTER!** ”

There’s a rather pointed silence from their visitor.

“Alright,” Arthur says, stepping forward and sagging slightly. “You got us. I’ll tell you the truth.”

Liz clears her throat, giving them all a nervous look. “I hope so. This is all very concerning.”

“The truth is… I… programmed a hologram of our dear friend.” Arthur sniffs dramatically, dabbing at the corner of his eye with his metal hand. “It’s a terrible coping mechanism, I know, that’s why we didn’t want to say anything.”

“There there,” Vivi says, patting his shoulder gently. “It’s so lifelike, it’s like he’s still around…” She sniffs too, dabbing at her eyes with her scarf. “It’s so sad. Lewis, play Despacito.”

Lewis shoots her an evil glare, abruptly changing it to a winning smile as he notices Liz’s attention, sighs, and starts to sing.

They all wince.

“It’s uh, not my best programming work. Grief, you know,” Arthur explains, as Lewis clearly reaches the end of his lyrical knowledge and starts to mumble incoherently.

Liz surveys them with a very suspicious eye. “Right. So I guess you won’t mind if I- HYA!” In one motion, the medium pulls a hand from her pocket and flings a handful of powder all over Lewis.

Lewis stops singing, blinking oddly at the powder. “ **What the- is that salt?! Uh, I mean… ERROR.** ”

“Yes,” Liz says. “Hmm. I thought for a moment… but then the salt didn’t work, so…” She shrugs, dusting off her skirts. “Well, my apologies for doubting you. My condolences to you again, and- err, good luck with your… program.” She gives Lewis one last doubtful glance, shakes her head, and heads out the door.

Vivi shakes her head right back, slamming the door after her. “Salt? Why on earth would she think salt would do anything? Arthur spilt a bowl of salted popcorn all over you just last night!”

“ **I hate you both.** ” Lewis shoots his dear friends a sinister smile. “ **My revenge will be swift… and _salty._** ”

“Time to hide the sugar,” Arthur yelps, and darts into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Liz the OC was invented just so there's someone to be aghast at the Skulls' shenanigans.
> 
> She does her job pretty well.


	5. In which Lewis is a passionate speaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation on Discord. We were discussing the headcanon that Lewis talks a lot with his hands, and someone said "I actually smacked someone on the face on accident and it haunts me to this day" so  
>   
> Have a oneshot??

" **Look,** " says Lewis, hands planted firmly on his hips as he looms over the hapless ghost who dared to spook Arthur, " **I understand the urge to make people jump. I really do - _look at me_ \- but you can't just go around flinging yourself out of paintings willy-nilly. Put some thought into your afterlife!**"

"...Uh," says the ghost.

" **Someone's going to get tired of your mischief and hire an exorcist.** " Lewis tsks, shaking a finger. Peeking out cautiously from behind Lewis, Arthur gets a sense of deja vu from the last time little Cayenne got a brotherly lecture.

The small ghost continues to stare, luminous eyes wide in its pale face.

Engrossed in his topic, Lewis starts regressing into old habits, arms flying around in punctuation as the lecture builds up steam. " **You really shouldn't be playing up to harmful ghost stereotypes anyway! I mean, can you _imagine-_** "

Clearly forgetting his limbs are slightly longer than they used to be, he flings out a hand in an emphatic gesture and smacks the small ghost clear across the face.

Arthur's eyes bug out in shock. Behind him, he hears the distinctive, muffled snort of Vivi about to _lose her shit_.

" **...Oh my god,** " Lewis says, his voice as small as Arthur's ever heard.

The tiny ghost slowly reaches a hand up to its cheek. Completely stunned, it backs a careful step away and gives Lewis a sad, soulful look. "Dude."

" **Oh my god. I am _so sorry-_** " Lewis starts, but he's interrupted by a raucous cackling.

" _Lewis, you big bully!_ " Vivi gasps out between peals of laughter. "Use your words!"

Lewis looks from her to the ghost, eyes dilated cartoonishly large. " **I- I didn't mean to!** "

Taking advantage of his distraction, the ghost disappears in a puff, probably off to find a portrait to haunt as far from Lewis as possible.

Arthur presses his lips together to try and stop the smile, but he can't help it - Lewis just looks so flummoxed. "Oh my god. I can't believe you _smacktalked_ a ghost."

" ** _No,_ that's not-**"

"I've gotta remember to tell Cayenne that one," Vivi grins, wiping her eyes. "She'll _never let you forget it_."

Lewis groans, hiding his face. Even dead he'll never live this down.

\-----

"Lew, are you talking smack again?" Cayenne asks him some time later.

" **What? Oh _no._** "

\-----

"Alright, Lewis," Arthur comments drily, "I get it. You don't have to _throw it in my face._ "

" **Can you _please_ stop bringing that up-**"

\-----

" **Vivi, I have a question-** "

"Hit me."

" **.........That's it. That's it! I hate you all and I'm going to find a nice graveyard to haunt, _goodbye forever_.**"

Vivi shrugs. "Eh. He'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Spicy for the 'smacktalk' pun - I'm mad I didn't make this joke first, so I guess you could say he _jumped the pun_.


End file.
